


The Knight and the Prince

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [12]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Firsts, Hydra bite, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Royalty, Turning to stone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knight is bitten by a hydra while on a training mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stone

A young man rushed in, eyes unfocused on the path in front of him, preferring to let him hope he would not be met with the images rushing through his head. Prince Kaito had heard that one of the knights had been severely injured in battle with a Hydra, and not just any knight, but his closest friend and the one who stole his heart.

He threw open a set of doors, storming into the healers quarters. Many scrambled out of his way as he continued to the bed that his injured love lay on. Two healers, Ran and Aoko scurried around the bed, doing their best to take care of the knight.

The knight, pale as the sheets and bandages that clung to his damp skin, lay panting. Kaito would have enjoyed the look on his face, if they were under much different circumstances. Two knights stood at his side, his lieutenants, in a rare silent veil. Kaito bit his lip as he noted that they were doing the procedures for the worst case; a Hydra bite.

"Your highness…" Shinichi panted, attempting to move his arms to prop himself up, but his hands seemed unable to budge, dead weights at the end of his strong, lean arms. Kaito bit his lip as spots of blood shifted into view, forming into the shape of a mouth. He rested his hand on the knight's shoulder, almost about to beg him not to move, not to shorten his possibly last seconds any more. The knight stilled under his hand before relaxing, almost complying with the prince's unspoken plea.

Kaito, feeling the other's tense muscles almost melt into his hold, turned to the other nights. He steeled his poker face for a second before demanding, "What happened?"

"W-we were on a training mission with some of the new pages," the tanned one, of the Hattori family, explained. He bowed his head in the presence of the royal, but straightened a bit to answer. "It was a simple scouting mission, teaching them the procedures to follow when on one of their own. None of us were prepared when it attacked."

"Some of the younger pages were jumped by one of the heads. Thankfully, none were bitten or scraped, but they were taken off guard," the other cut in, seeing his companion's hands tighten into fists. It was well known he looked up to their captain, and would do anything to protect him. Many would question the intentions behind his passion if it weren't for his obvious attraction to the feisty healer that worked for his family. "Captain Kudo jumped to their aid, and was doing well to combat the heads, but one snuck up behind him and bit him. We rushed him back to the castle, but I think some of the venom made it into his system. We are sorry, your highness…"

"No, you did what you could," Kaito responded automatically, looking down at his knight. His skin was so pale, contrasting sharply from the wet bangs plastered on his face. His cobalt eyes peeked through the expression of pure pain on his face. Kaito's heart seized, tears threatening to flood, at seeing his closest friend, the person he loved, look like this. He didn't look away though, as he asked the others to step out so he could speak to the other alone. They were reluctant, but complied, leaving the two with only the other's company in the silence and Shinichi's strained panting. Kaito felt his finely made mask crumple when the doors shut completely, leaving him with his knight.

A laugh escaped Kaito's lips as a lonely tear rolled down his cheek. "It is so like you to get in trouble for helping someone else."

The other managed a grin. "At least I don't get in trouble because I'm bored," he shot back.

The two chuckled a bit in agreement, not able to do much else. Shinichi's breath eased a bit, though he was still so pale. The weight of his hands traveled up the knight's arms, claiming his forearm and elbow, while his legs were rock hard up to his hips. The chuckles died as the venom spread closer, nearing his chest. After it reached there, it was only estimated he would have only a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Kai…"

"Why are you apologizing for me for?" Kaito asked, surprised at the other's statement. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I promised you I would protect you, and yet, here you are, turning to stone before my eyes, and I can do nothing. How can I lead a country if I can't keep my promise? If I don't have you, Shinichi?"

"Barou, I'm a knight an you are the prince. Shouldn't I be the one protecting you? Besides, this is not your fault. I was the one who didn't pay attention and got bit. I am apologizing for the fact that because of my error, I can't keep my promise and help you make this country the best in the world…" Shinichi explained, his breath becoming more labored as his chest grew harder.

"Don't be silly, Shinichi, you are going to see it. I won't let you die. Not here and now."

"Kai, you know the only way to cure this is a witch's tear, and what witch would give up her powers to save a mortal?"

"I don't care, Shinichi! I will not let you die!" Kaito practically yelled, tears streaming down his face. The knight looked taken aback before his expression softened.

"Thank you, Kai."

"Anything for you," the prince whispered, barley heard by the other. Shinichi twitched his mouth into a smile, while he felt the creep of venom come to his chest. He wasn't worried about his heart, it would be confined a a smaller space, but he would live. What worried him was that it was almost at his neck, and gaining fast.

"Hey, Kai, can you come a little closer. There is a favor I have to ask of you."

Kaito looked at him confused, but complied. What met him was not the favor, but rather something warm pressing against his lips. His eyes widened in shock as he processed Shinichi was kissing him! The kiss lasted only a few seconds, nothing long. Shinichi laid back down into the bed, smiling a bit awkwardly and a faint tinge on his cheeks.

"I love you, Kaito," Shinichi confessed, smiling the whole statement. His smile than became a little sadder as the venom claimed his neck. He closed his eyes, and embraced the darkness, knowing that was all he would have until the venom ran it's full course a week later and turned him into another statue.

Kaito stared, his mind rebooting, as his love, the one who just kissed him and admitted he loved him back, slipped off into the cold darkness. It wasn't until even the knight's hair hardened that Kaito came back, tears streaming down his face. He cried and screamed, hugging the now statue of Shinichi, tears bursting the dam and pouring onto the bed below Shinichi. His outburst followed by the slam of a door and quick footsteps. A hand touched his shoulder, and he paused for a second to greet Aoko. He released the detective to cry into her arms. The others also shed a few tears for the fallen knight, though none as broken down as the prince.

He eventually was taken to his room where he collapsed on the bed and slipped into memories of happier times, bringing the image of his kind, gentle, intelligent, strong knight, and showing images that he had hoped would happen. Tears escaped his dreams, with no one there to wipe them away anymore, no one there to hug him and tell him it would be alright. No one there who was Shinichi.

That day was the day that Kaito had cried the most since his father had passed, and the day he vowed he would find a witch's tear to bring Shinichi back to him.

 


	2. Tears

It had been nearly a week since Shinichi had been bit, and while he was frozen, he was still going strong. The ones he left behind were not. Ran could not concentrate on her work and was told to take a vacation. Saguru and Heiji, Shinichi's lieutenants, struggled under his work load. Kaito, though, was probably the worst off. When he wasn't being forced into his duties, which was almost never, he looked for witches, both with and without magic, so as to ask them for their tears. Sadly, he always was dragged back to the castle empty handed.

Which is where we enter now. Kaito had just returned, eyes dark and almost dead. He had been out all day, searching for any help. His subordinates, if they didn't figure his feelings before this incident, quickly learned of the prince's dedication to the knight, and allowed him to continue his pursuit. Meanwhile, they made his work easier by researching known witches in their spare time and subtly leaving where he could find it, or taking care of as much paper work as possible themselves, allowing the young man to go off on his mission. Kaito did notice, and was grateful, but when he remembered how it came to be, he couldn't find himself able to speak. He was wasting precious time, time which Shinichi didn't have.

Kaito dropped onto his bed, where he often dreamed he and Shinichi would be, should the knight had not been bitten. While being swallowed by the fabric, Kaito felt his throat close, but no tears came. They had all been dried up after Shinichi first slipped away from him.

A gentle knock came from the door. Kaito didn't bother moving, aware who was on the other side. The door creaked open, and a small figure slipped in. A healer, Aoko, stood by the door, slowly closing it behind her. She then began to fiddle with her skirt, hoping that the words she was looking for would appear if she looked hard enough.

"Is there anything you want, Aoko?" Kaito asked, not caring how he looked. He knew he was pale, bags clung to his eyes, and he had lost a few pounds, but none of that mattered, not if it brought Shinichi back.

"Your highness," Aoko started, not looking at the prince. She had known him since they were young, and knew of his feelings for the knight, but never had she seen him like this, not even when Shinichi was off in battle. "We think we may have found someone that might be able to help Captain Kudo."

This caught Kaito's attention immediately. His head shot up, eyes narrowing on the poor girl. "Who?" was all he demanded, but he had a bad feeling he already knew the answer.

"Koizumi Akako, heir to the Koizumi clan."

"You want me to go and beg the heir of the clan that swore allegiance to _Lucifer_? Are you out of your mind!" Kaito yelled at her. There was no way he was letting that woman near Shinichi. He didn't care if she might help, he knew she wouldn't, and he couldn't afford to waste more time. Shinichi needed the cure, and he needed it soon if he didn't want to be a statue for the rest of eternity.

"Oh, really? You would give up probably your _only_ chance to save the person you love just because of a family feud, Prince Kuroba?" a silky, slightly seductive voice purred from near the couch. There, sprawled across the furniture, lay a beautiful woman, her red hair catching the light, making it seem like a silky flame. She wore a long red skirt and a separate black top. Many would agree she was attractive, and most of the males would be easily chasing after her, but Katio couldn't care less.

"I'm not doing it because I know that you would only offer your help when you have another motive. What do you want, make Shinichi your slave, because if it is, go home, I will find a way to save him without you."

"Oh contraire, mon petit prince, I don't think you'll be able to do that. I'm your only option to save your precious knight, and we both know it. I am here to offer my help."

"Which always comes with a price, so spill it, what is the price?" Kaito demanded irratently. Oh, how he hated being in the same room as this woman.

"Smart boy," Akako joked, earning a glare from the royal. "You're right, there is a price, but the Kudo heir will not be the one paying it. No, that will fall onto you, my dear prince. You will be my faithful servant until your time on earth comes to an end."

Kaito considered it for a minute. Yes, he would have to serve this annoying woman for the rest of his life, but anything than letting Shinichi continue. He hated to admit it, but he was out of ideas, and if this would save his friend/love, he would do anything.

"Very well, Koizumi, I agree, but only if you can save Shinichi."

"Good boy." The two took the other's hand, shaking it before releasing it. Kaito instinctively whipped the hand used on his pants. "Shall we go see your knight, Prince Kuroba?" Akako asked, turning to the healer. Kaito begrudgingly got off the bed and followed the two females. He didn't know what Akako had in store for Shinichi, and, quite frankly, he didn't care if it got him back unharmed, but he wasn't going to let that witch near the knight, not without his super vision.

The three arrived in the infirmary, staying silent as they entered the near vacant room. They went over the the bed that the knight rested on. Akako started muttering gibberish, petting the air above the near statue. A red light emanated from her hand, bathing the still in a crimson tint. Her expression slowly grew more and more grim as time passed, until the light dimmed and she returned her hand to her side.

"What's the matter, Koizumi, your magic won't work?" Kaito demanded, not happy with the tension in the witches body. Kaito had always had an easy time reading people, and her stance, posture, movements, etc. were suggesting that something went wrong.

The witch glanced between the knight and the prince, trying to find words to explain. When she finally did, all she managed was, "I'm sorry, Kuroba-kun. The amount of venom in his system is too much for me to combat, even if I were to give him my tears. It is too late to save your precious knight."

"What?" the prince managed to choke out, looking at the still form of his friend (hopefully more). His mind raced, replaying memories from through the years of his time with the knight, the man's laughter, his smile, his black hair, his beautiful sapphire eyes…

Tears started to well in the prince's eyes, blurring his vision. His arms shot out as he threw them around the other man, clinging to him like a lifeline. The two women stayed for a few moments, eyes fixed on the floor as they listened to the royal's pained sobs, calling for Shinichi. After staying her welcome, Akako slipped away unnoticed, a smile on her lips as she noted some drops being absorbed on the knight's rock hard skin. _I'll let this one be free of charge, my dear little prince._

After a few more minutes, Aoko was just about to leave Kaito alone with the knight. She looked up for one last glance, and noticed something odd. The color in the knight's face was returning, all over his body actually, and the stiffness that was once so prominent was now almost nonexistent. Her eyes widened as she saw the near statue become the much beloved captain that he used to be.

Kaito didn't notice this change until a groan escaped from the other's throat. At first, he thought he was just hearing things, but when he heard a faint "Kai?", Kaito loosened his grip and looked at the man in his arms.

Shinichi was pale, though not as bad has he had been a week prior. His hair was it's usual neatness with the ever stubborn cowlick in the back. One of his hands were rubbing the sleep from his eye, the other in a haze.

"Sh-Shinichi?" the royal stuttered, releasing the knight. Twitches ran up and down his body, hoping that, dear god, this was not a dream.

"Kai? What's going on?" the other asked, with a slight yawn at the end. He was never the fastest to wake up, and this time was no exception.

Kaito felt his arms grip the other's, clinging to reaffirm their place in reality. "Shinichi? Is that really you?"

This caused the knight, despite his fatigue ladened brain, to pause. "Who else would it be, barou?"

Kaito's eyes widened before he threw his arms around Shinichi again, tears running down his face again. Shinichi was greatly taken aback by this, but almost instinctively went to comfort the prince. Aoko watched this before stepping out of the room, fully intending of telling the whole castle the good news while giving the two a private moment.

 

* * *

 

Shinichi gulped. He was standing outside the Prince's Quarters, waiting for Kaito to call him in. It had been nearly 2 weeks since his near miss at being the statue garden's newest addition. It had been a very tiring experience for the young knight. Heiji and Saguru fell behind on the paper work, so he had to work to catch up, as well as work on his recovery. Thankfully, his time as stone closed up the more important wounds.

Also, Shinichi remembered exactly what he had done before the venom completely took over his system, and he had still not gotten the royal's answer. He actually spent most of the two weeks avoiding Kaito, to the point that the prince got so annoyed and ordered the knight to come to his quarters.

So here he was now, waiting to be allowed in, to get his answer. It was most likely a rejection, as Kaito probably didn't see him that way, plus Kaito was a prince, which meant he needed to produce heirs, which was something Shinichi could not help do. Over all, the odds did not look favorable.

Shinichi sighed and stepped up to the door, hand prepared to knock. Before he got the chance to, it swung open, revealing a partially annoyed looking Kaito. The annoyance lightened a bit as his eyes landed on Shinichi, and he just stepped aside, signaling for the other to step in. Shinichi did, though stepping a bit out of the way to avoid Kaito. The prince shut the door behind him and – _was that the lock clicking?_

Shinichi tried his best to ignore the click as he had a sudden interest in the interior design of his friend's room. Kaito just stood at the door, tracking his steps.

Shinichi used this time of silence to gather his courage for what he knew what was coming.

"I see you’re doing better, Shinichi," the prince observed aloud. The knight froze and looked at him. Kaito was leaning against the door, a bored expression on his face, while his eyes shined with the light of a predator tracking his prey tinted with a bit of annoyance. Shinichi felt his heart jump into his throat and the blood shooting to his face as he turned away, trying to hide his face from those beautiful indigo orbs.

"Y-yeah," Shinichi cringed at the stutter, wishing that his voice and body would calm down. He tried to repeat to himself over and over again that it was just Kaito, but that was the problem. It was just Kaito with him, alone in the large quarters that no one went into when not invited by the Prince, for fear of being his newest test subject.

"You know, you had the entire castle worried. You really shouldn't do that," the prince stated, his voice a lot closer than previously. Shinichi looked up again, and nearly fell onto the couch he was standing in front of. Kaito was now in his face, just a few inches away from touching. His eyes were locked on Shinichi's, still holding that mix of emotions that the knight had seen earlier, but there was another one mixed somewhere in there. It would show up in flashes, passing on like it was never there afterwards.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to pay more attention next time," Shinichi said, trying to even out his voice. He took a step back, actually falling onto the couch, with Kaito over him, tracing Shinichi's entire body with just his eyes.

"I would much rather prefer if there weren't a next time, Shinichi," Kaito stated, his voice cold and sharp like steel.

"You know full well I can't do that," Shinichi stated, his heart still in his throat. "I am a knight, and it is my duty to protect this kingdom. I can not just give that up, Kai!"

"I know that, I understand it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Kaito replied, not taking his eyes off the detective, but actually leaning over him, placing himself so he pinned the other to the couch.

Shinichi didn't respond, looking away from the prince who was on top of him. He was too close, it hurt just to have this little space in between, to have to hold back from doing what he so wanted to do with the Prince. It wasn't fair that he had to control himself while Kaito was on top of him, doing whatever he pleased. It wasn't fair that he could be able to do all of this while Shinichi had to suppress his hormones that were telling him to the exact same.

"Do you remember what you said to me, three weeks ago, right before you slipped into your long sleep?" Kaito asked, his breath brushing against his face. Shinichi went red before paling. He nodded simply, disappointment rushing through his body, chilling his nerves that were on fire and pushing his heart into his stomach.

Kaito growled in annoyance as he saw the hurt and pain that passed over the other's face and easily guessed what was on his mind. "Didn't anyone tell you not to make assumptions about another person before hearing their answer?"

This statement caught the knight by surprised and he turned to look at the prince, just as the prince's lips were pushed onto his. Shinichi's eyes widened at the contact, before they dropped closed and he kissed back. A warm, wet tongue ran over his lips, eliciting a shiver form the knight as he opened his mouth, allowing Kaito to enter. The tongue ran over the entire cave that was Shinichi's mouth, earning groans of pleasure as it went. It then met it's counterpart, and they fought in a battle for dominance.

This went on for what felt like eternity, and a few short seconds, before the two had to break apart for a breath. They lay there, Kaito on top of Shinichi, panting for several minutes. Kaito was grinning smuggly while Shinichi fought not to look like that of a tomato.

The two stayed in that position, Kaito brushing his hand against Shinichi's cheek. After a portion of Shinichi's brain moved on past the kiss, he noticed a faint flush on the other's cheek and his eyes were soft, the unidentified emotion that flashed in them from before were now there, not flashing, but it did flicker a bit, reminding the knight of a gentle flame.

After Shinichi's breath finally calmed, Kaito leaned in again, stopping just short of the knight's lips. "I love you, my careless knight," he said, before their lips met again, and everything began to blur, emotions running through their bodies, especially pleasure, and their skin was on fire. Shinichi did remember the feeling of Kaito inside of him, and how much it hurt yet also felt so good.

The two hours later woke up in the other's arms, on Kaito's bed. Kaito grinned his usual cocky grin, as Shinichi felt his cheeks burn and his back side hurt. All that was forgotten as Kaito leaned in, capturing his dear knight's lips.

 


End file.
